In The Shoes Of A Dead Girl
by TheSpazChik
Summary: After witnessing her twin's death, Hadley Brooker goes to Beacon Hills to claim her deceased sister's things, who she is then mistaken for and thrown into a world where she must trust an outcast.
1. Chapter 1

**When you see this /./ it means a scene change. Thank you:)**

* * *

"Are you sure your ok?" I asked my sister.

"Yes. Just a few bumps and bruises." she replied.

"So, this is what I'd look like if I was hit by a freight train." I joked.

Hanna smiled. She and I are identical twins. If we didn't have different personalities, no one would be able to tell us apart.

"I can believe that after two years of not seeing each other, the minute I get into a car to come see you I end up like this." she said half-heartedly.

" The cops said that it was a hit and run." I said angrily." Dammit that's just our luck! They are so glad I wasn't there."

"Hadley!"

I stopped and looked at her.

"I. Am. Fine." she said.

I sighed and leaned over to hug her.

"Miss." The nurse said, poking her head in.

"Yes?"

"Visiting hours just ended. Unless you wanted to stay the night, I have a paper you can sign."

"Ok. I'll just-"

"No." Hanna said.

I looked at her.

"No?" I asked with a questioning look.

"I'll be fine. Just go home, relax, maybe knock back a few."

We both smirked.

"ok." I said hugging her again." I love you."

"i love you too. Oh hey, can you keep this for me? So I don't lose it." she held out her necklace that looked identical with mine. A single red ball held in place by two magnets that were attached to the strings.

"Ok. Bye." I said walking out with a weird feeling. I headed for the elevators and waited. Iv never been one for patience, and I already had a headache so I took the staires. Only stopping to check my phone before I opened the door to the lobby.

Right when I walked through the sliding doors, the terror hit, the nausea rose, and painful chills cascaded down my spine. As if in slow motion, I watched what was unmistakably a human body crashing to the ground at my feet. My breath caught in my throat as the display brought me crumbling to my knees.

The same blue eyes I see in the mirror every morning were now looking back at me with an empty, lifeless stare. I tried to call out her name, but for the first time in my life I was speechless. I couldn't utter a single intelligent word. Just weird noises like croaks escaped my throat as I scramble to her on my hands and knees, now sobbing like a child.

The rest was a bit blurry. A nurse who had just gotten off work had found me crying I've Hanna's now limp, broken body. She thought at first that I might have killed her or that we were mugged but once the cops got there, and pryed me off, they confirmed she had fallen from her room window on the 7th floor. The whole time, I could acknowledge they were questioning me , but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't comprehend what they were saying.

They moved me from the hospital entrance to the passenger side of a police car. I took deep breath as the drowned out noises of the police cruisers finally became audible.

"Miss? Do you know what's going on?" a man asked as he flashed a small light in my eyes." Do you remember your name and the date?"

Looking up from the ground after regaining a fraction of my composure, I whispered."H-Hadley Brooker." I wiped my eyes." May...May.." I erupted in sobs again.

"Ok, Hadley." said a comforting voice." I'm detective Muños. I know this is hard, but I need to know. Do you know any reason why your sister would kill herself?"

I shook my head.

"we...haven't seen e-e-each other for two-hoo years." I said while crying.

"Is there any family here you could stay with for a few days? you understand, I can't let you go home alone."

Again, I shook my head.

"Damn." he said sighing." Alright, would you like to stay here at the hospital for the night?"

"No!" I said immediately.

"Alright, come on. We'll talk more at my office. I'll keep the AC on and you just try to sleep. I gotta go talk to a few people and I'll be back. Kay?"

I nodded and shifted my legs into the car and shut the door. Blanketing myself with his jacket, I leaned my head against the door. I'd never be able to sleep properly, never be able to function the same. Why the hell was this happening? It was like a bad dream, and I needed to wake up.

**/./**

Today was Hanna's funeral. Everyone walked through the funeral home talking, giving me thier pity lines while I stood at my sister's open casket.

"I'm so sorry, dear." Led to." you poor thing." but when they walked away it turned into"Look at her, not a single tear." and "She doesn't seem so upset."

They were all hypocrites! They, my own family, never liked me! They preferred Hanna, but I never cared about that. As long as she was by my side, I didn't need family members. she was my family. And I'am tired of thier fake sympathy.

"Oh sweetie, I know how you must feel. When my hus-"

"No! You don't know!" i inturrupted her, ignoring the silence now engulfing the room." you don't know what it's like to watch your whole world shatter in an instant. To watch the only person you cared about die right after you talked to them. No you don't know what it's like! Especially when it's like watching yourself die."

I ran out of the room leaving everyone to stare in an akward silence. I hid in the bathroom, restraining myself from punching the wall. I didn't have anyone to comfort me anymore now that Hanna was gone, so I just sat against the wall hugging my knees.

* * *

**Please feel free to review if you want, it's not a demand, but is nice to receive. I hope you like this first chapter and look forward to the next:)**

**TheSpazChik**


	2. Chapter 2

**A special thanks to AuraLight for reviewing and alerting, MidnightWolf358 for alerting and favoriting, and Nova Rhea9d3 for favoriting.**

**And if a word seems weird it's because of autocorrect. I only have access to write on my cellphone. I had a mistake in the last chapter but I will fix it soon. :) enjoy**

* * *

Only been in Beacon Hills for fifteen minutes and I could already tell, that I was gonna hate this town. Hanna had always been the nicer twin and didn't mind people staring at her. Me on the other hand didn't quit like being looked at, or touched. But I was gonna have to grit my teeth and go trough it for Hanna.

I sat in the diner, sipping my coffee, tryin to work off the hangover that hit me harder earlier, when I looked up at the tv. Great. Now I know why they were staring at me. Hanna's picture was plastered all over the screen.

"Miss?" I heard.

I turned around to two young boys about 16 or 17. I was getting tired of being called "miss" I'm 25 for God sakes! Well, atleast they haven't called me " ma'am.

"What?" I said sounding harsher than I intended.

"N-never mind." The two went to walk away.

"No." I said, stopping them and got up myself." This is about Hanna it's obvious. What do you need?"

"We just-" the one with the buzz cut started.

"what do we tell Derek?" the shaggy haired one whispered.

"Look, I don't know what she was to everyone here but it's like no one has ever seen a twin before." I put some money on the bar counter and left on my bike, finally going to Hanna' house.

**/./**

As expected, Hanna's house was way out of town and real close to the woods. I smirked as I took off my helmet and killed the engine.

"Hanna the hermit." I said aloud.

I heard someone whistling and turned to see guy walking by the driveway on the road. When he went by he went silent and briefly glanced at me before he continued to look forward and started whistling again. He was beyond gorgeous. His hair was short and styled into what looked like a fuax-hawk, he was wearing a white shirt with a leather jacket over it. When we made eye contact, it looked like there was a change in his look as his jaw set and his look darkened. I sighed and shook my head with a huff and stomped my way to the house. Of course, even a cute guy here would only see me as Hanna. Dammit! Did she tell no one she had a sister let alone a twin?

It kinda hurt.

The house was fairly clean. My sister wasn't a neat freak but se kept things tidy. I sat on the couch and picked up some envelopes from the coffee table. They were just laying there. The house didnt look dead, just silent. Like she was gonna come walking in any minute. I tossed them back onto the small table and went to the kitchen. I found a unopened beer in the fridge and opened it automatically.

I had thought about moving here for a while. That's why she was comming to ser me in the first place. The movers would be here by tomorrow with my things, so I awkwardly put on a white shirt I found in a drawer and a pair of boxers when I got out of the shower. The two pieces of clothing were a bit baggy on me. Maybe these belonged to her boyfriend or something. I picked up the bottle from the counter and took another drink while I towel dried my hair. I sat on the bed and looked at the small jewwlry box on the bedside table. It had a couple of necklaces and a picture of she and I our senior year at the lake bonfire. We both have a red plastic cup in our hands. Under Hanna it says Brooker-Bug and under me it says Brooker-Bear. Our mother could never think of good nicknames with our first names so she settled with our last name.

We were posed to look like a reflection of eachother. Cheek to cheek, just smiling.

I felt my eyes start to water a bit. I thought I had gotten to the point to where I couldn't produce anymore tears but I guess I was wrong. I wiped my eyes and layed back, resting my head on a pillow.

I replayed the scene from the diner in my head. I probably upset those two boys who were just being nice to me. Good first impressions are not my strong suit. And that guy the one who looked weird after he saw me, what was his deal? This was all bullshit that I honestly didn't want to deal with. I had half a mind to just lock myself in this room and consider myself dead to the world. But that was easier said then done.

"I wonder who Derek is." I thought aloud, remembering what the shaggy-haired boy mentioned.

I wandered around the house for a while till I got to the back door. It was close to the woods and I saw a trail. A hobby that my sister and I shared was the love of a good run. We used to run marathons for the hell of it. I quickly dried my hair and put on some shorts, sneakers, and left the white shirt on. I pulled out some earphones and put them in my ears while I plugged them into my phone. I took a deep breath and started jogging.

The trial was nice and smooth, so I can see why Hanna picked this house. The trees were tall and the breeze was amazing. With Skrillex blaring in my ear, I couldn't even hear the impact of my feet on the ground and every time they came in contact with the hard dirt, it only pushed me further. By now First Of the Equinox came on I was pretty deep in the woods. By the time the part came up where the girl screams "Call 911 now!",I stopped to see a tall, dark, three story house in a huge clearing surrounded by nothing but dirt an leaves.

It looked abandoned and I was possessed with curiosity, so I walked up the steps to open the door and slowly walked in.

* * *

**Ooo a cliffhanger:) can anyone guess the nameless boys? Or the house?**

**I was really pleased with the feedback I got, even if it was just an alert or a favorite, either are welcome and appreciated as are reviews:) untill next time...**

**TheSpazChik**


	3. Chapter 3

**I found a picture of what I would like to imagine what Hadley might look like. I'll put it as my default pic if y'all have trouble finding the right picture. The link is on my profile:)**

**And thanks to ashley0921, and Evenlight for alerting and julietart for alerting and favouriting, Ted Furgison(even though your review doesn't count, Nathan:P), Cherokeefox20 for alerting, juceyjessjess for alerting, jessica luv's lutzie for alerting, snickerzNjeLLybeanz for reviewing and favoriting, and cocalovu for favoriting also.**

* * *

The place was huge, inside and out. It had defiantly looked abandoned. I turned the music off and shoved the earphones into my short pocket and walked around. There were traces of furniture but the windows were boarded up in a half-assed way. Now this was a dead house.

"Pitiful." I commented on the house's condition." What a waste."

I wandered up the steps and went to the first door on the right. It had nothing in it but an old bed, completely destroyed. The second room looked like a study. There was a large desk in the middle, it looked...burnt? The third door, however, was not as welcoming as the first two. It wouldn't budge. I tried jiggling the knob a couple of times but I think it was locked. I thought about it for a second, testing the looseness of the door between the lock and frame.

I walked back to the second room and shamelessly went through the desk drawers but found no key, so I had to resort to using the silver letter opener on the desk. I shoved it between the door and frame and pushed till I heard a snap and the door popped open.

"I still got it." I smirked.

This one was peculiar. It had a cot in the corner, a duffle bag by it, and a dresser with a large mirror. I was glad the windows weren't boarded up that great because the sun's rays shined through the cracks and gaps, giving me a fairly good light source. I used my hand to wipe off the dust on the mirror and checked my eye makeup and hair. I sighed and leaned against the dresser.

I wondered if Hanna ever found this place. I doubt she'd walk in though. She hated spooky things, and this place was spooky. I spotted something on the ground by the cot and found it was an old newspaper.

FIRE IN HALE HOUSEHOLD!

That's what it said with a picture of this house.

"So this is who you belong to." I murmured." suspected arisen causes family death, leaving a brother, sister, and uncle."

I continued to read the article when I heard a noise that made me gasp and drop the newspaper, as my head whipped towards the window. I exhaled, placing a hand over my beating heart.

"OhmyGod!"

I bent over to pick the newspaper back up when something came crashing through the window. I screamed squatting to the ground with my hands over my head. Flashes of Hanna's body crashing to the ground. I peeked up and saw a large dog-like creature that had its back to me. I slowly stood up and tried walk backwards out the door, but it turned to me and snarled. I screamed and bolted down the stairs and out the door to follow the trail back to the house.

Dammit Hadley, this is what you get for going into a creepy, old house!

I ignored the burning in my lungs and my calves and kept myself going. I looked over my shoulder to see if it was still chasing me when I ran right smack into something. Before I hit the ground, I felt something grab my wrists and steady me on my feet. I looked up to see the guy from earlier.

"Th-there was a big d-dog..thing! B-back the-"I said out of breath, and trying to get it all out at one time. I looked back behind me so nothing after I realized whatever it was wasn't after me anymore. Did I imagine all of that? I inhaled deeply, holding onto the guy, clutching his jacket in my fists.

I felt a protective arm around my waist and ignored it, just happy to be alive…and possibly delusional. I imagined it all, yeah that sounds good. It was a good answer for me, but I felt all the blood drain from my face when I heard a growl in my ear and slowly looked up to see his eyes were a glowing blue and his canines had enlarged on both top and bottom of his jaws. He was staring straight in the direction I was running from, growling through clenched teeth.

He looked down at me as I pushed away and started walking backwards.

"What the fuck?" I said.

He reached for me.

"Han-"he said when I cut him off by screaming." What the fuck is going o-ahhh!"

I screamed as I tripped over something and was once again falling backwards, and everything went dark.

**/./**

I was so comfortable. I was warm, but my head kind of hurt. I sighed and snuggled into the person that had an arm around me. It was all jsut a dream.

Wait, what?

I opened my eyes to see I was lying on Hanna's couch snuggled up to that guy from eyes widened. He was shirtless! I couldn't help but try to get up and away from him but my leg wasn't long enough to step over him so I ended up falling on my ass and looked up to see brown eyes staring at me with concern.

* * *

**sorry my chapters are only a little over a thousand words but i do that so there will be more chapters. please review and leave me some love. **

**TheSpazChik**


End file.
